finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Juji Shuriken
The Juji Shuriken , also known as the 4-Point Shuriken, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Initially the primary weapon of Yuffie Kisaragi from Final Fantasy VII, it also makes appearances in Dissidia Final Fantasy sub-series, as well as in Final Fantasy XI. Iconic to Yuffie, the large shuriken has appeared as her weapon in several games and movies. Appearances Final Fantasy VII The 4-Point Shuriken is Yuffie's initial weapon and provides 23 Attack, 100 Attack %, and 6 Magic. It has one unlinked slot and one linked slot with normal Materia growth. It is a long ranged weapon with the Shoot element. It can be bought for 600 gil. Yuffie wields the 4-Point Shuriken in her confrontation against the player's party as the Mystery Ninja. A long-range throwing weapon that returns to its wielder, the shuriken's design resembles a cross, possessing four extended points fused at the center. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children The 4-Point Shuriken is Yuffie's weapon. She wields it in the battle against Bahamut SIN. Due to the increase in graphic quality the shuriken has added detail along its length, including additional bands where Yuffie can grip the weapon. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Yuffie wields her iconic shuriken, helping out Vincent in his various battles against the armies of Deepground. It has a flashbang feature (possibly enabled by the visible Materia in its grip) that Yuffie uses to briefly stun Rosso while she rescues Vincent. Final Fantasy XI Juji Shuriken is a throwing weapon that provides 41 damage and 192 delay. It deals 12.81 damage per second and accumulates 52 TP per hit. It can be equipped by level 28 Ninja. It can be bought for 347 gil from Tsutsuroon in Nashmau (G-7) and Jirokichi in Norg (I-8). It is dropped by Yagudo Herald and Yagudo Conquistador. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Juji Shuriken is the weakest throwing weapon. A level 15 weapon, it penalizes BRV by 15 but increases ATK by 14. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Juji Shuriken is the weakest throwing weapon. It is level 1 and penalizes BRV by 18 and DEF by 2, but increases ATK by 17. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Yuffie wields the 4-Point Shuriken in her character model. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable The 4-Point Shuriken is Yuffie's icon weapon. Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Yuffie is a secret playable character who primarily fights with punches and kicks, but can also perform several slash attacks with the 4-Point Shuriken and throw many smaller shuriken for ranged attacks. Kingdom Hearts series The 4-Point Shuriken is Yuffie's weapon in Kingdom Hearts II where she battles the Heartless and Nobodies as part of the united Final Fantasy cast defending Hollow Bastion. YuffiesShuriken.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts. Kh2-yuffie.png|Yuffie in Kingdom Hearts II. Shuriken_B_(Mobile).png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Merchandise Yuffie's Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Play Arts Action Figures both come with a 4-Point Shuriken. Gallery 4PointShuriken-ffvii-yuffie.png|''Final Fantasy VII'' render. Advent 4-Point Shuriken.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. YuffieCG.jpg|Yuffie in ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. FFXI Throwing 7.png|''Final Fantasy XI. DFFOO Juji Shuriken (VII).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Theatrhythm CC Yuffie.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. PFF Yuffie Illust.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF 4-Point Shuriken Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Juji Shuriken SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Juji Shuriken SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Juji Shuriken FFVII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Juji Shuriken FFVII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFRK 4-point Shuriken FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK 4-point Shuriken Sprite.png|Sprite in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Yuffie-Ehrgeiz.png|''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring''. Category:Throwing Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Signature weapons